


Time Last Summer

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Series: Last Summer [1]
Category: My Time At Portia (Video Game), Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: After Dark, Arlo (My Time At Portia) & Sebastian (Stardew Valley) Are Siblings, Gen, Implied Sebastian/Femalee Player (Stardew Valley), One-Sided Abigail/Sebastian (Stardew Valley), Past Rape/Non-con, Plot Twists, Stalker Abigail (Stardew Valley), Stalking, Summer Collab 2020, Wattpad After Dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25532665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: Sebastian never expected when he took over his mother's old workshop in Portia that things would turn out so well. As he tells his best friend back in Portia - he's doing well. That is until the messages start arriving, bringing up the event from last summer which resulted in him moving to Portia in the first place.
Relationships: Arlo (My Time At Portia) & Sebastian (Stardew Valley), Sebastian/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Sebastian/Original Female Character
Series: Last Summer [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850053
Kudos: 3
Collections: (Prompts) Last Summer Collab Prompts, (World) Time in Portia/Stardew Valley, A Whisper to the  Dark Side, MinorFandomFest, Platonic Relationships, Siblings





	Time Last Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own Stardew Valley or My Time in Portia. This was written for one of the prompts for Last Summer Conest Collab over on Wattpad. I'm going to try to write at least one story per prompt before August 15th for the fun of it. This one is written for **WattpadAfterDark** 's prompt and needed to be 2k or less.
> 
> " _The messages began arriving 3 weeks ago. They arrived in various forms; email, snail mail, slipped under your bedroom door, etc. Not a day has been skipped and you now have 21 messages repeating, "I know what you did last summer." Life is finally good. Your relationship is stable, you're healthy and feeling safe for the first time in a year. Tell us in 2K words or less what happened last summer, who is sending these messages and how the story resolves itself._ "

He felt good.

For the first time in a long time, Sebastian felt good about himself, but the decision of moving into his mother’s old workshop proved far more positive than he expected – although at the time, after a tumultuous time the previous summer he’d not expected any positive results whatsoever. He’d not expected in rebuilding some of his past relationships, forming new ones with some of those who’d moved to Portia since he’d last come in his youth, let alone starting a stable relationship with his childhood crush when she too arrived in Portia.

Life was good.

Life was good until the messages started arriving.

The morning he received the first message via e-mail started off with the bright warm summer sun beating down, something Sebastian wasn’t found of – he preferred winter weather. Interesting with the others in Portia didn’t feel so much like a chore it once did, yet a smile spread across his face when Yuki hurried over, lightly touching his arm and kissing him lightly on the cheek and telling him she would meet up with him later for a meal at the Round Table.

He headed straight for the commission’s guild, picking up that day’s commission before going upstairs with his laptop, taking advantage of the wi-fi he’d helped install. He checked his e-mail daily, looking for messages from Sam – the one person he remained in contact with from Stardew other than his step-father – the latter of which felt a bit strange, given how long he wasn’t on good speaking terms with the man.

“ _I know what you did last summer._ ”

The first message.

He thought the message from an unknown e-mail simply a prank and blocked the e-mail. He went about his day, working on commissions and eating lunch with Yuki – joined by Arlo briefly, without much thought regarding the matter, yet a few more e-mails showed up from unknown e-mails. His stomach churned, not wanting to remember the reason behind him leaving Stardew Valley the year before.

Eventually, the person got a clue from the number of e-mails he blocked.

Unfortunately, getting a clue meant moving on to sending the messages via snail mail which in turn meant the person in question was actually in Portia, not Stardew Valley. Over and over again the same message kept appearing in the mailbox for the workshop. There was no way for anybody to calculate how long it would take for snail-mail to get from Stardew Valley, let alone there was no way they could have known he’d keep blocking the e-mails used.

It was the same message every single time.

“ _I know what you did last summer._ ”

“ _Except I didn’t do anything. I’m not the one who did something._ ”

Someone in Portia sent the letters, but a few days ago the person started slipping the letters under the door of the small, one-roomed workshop Sebastian now lived in, meaning he found the letters when he woke up in the morning. Perhaps the letters started slipping under the door because he started avoiding coming out of the workshop. The thought of running into someone from Stardew Valley, particularly _her_ honestly didn’t sit well.

Of course, Arlo, being the person he was, knew something was off. Yuki did as well, yet Arlo – Arlo held tactics he might use which worked to his advantage, such as also having a key to the workshop. He let himself in despite Sebastian locking the door and found Sebastian sitting on the bed. “Mind telling me what’s going on Sebby?”

“Nothing.”

Arlo let out a sigh. “You and I both know it’s not nothing, but Yuki’s starting to get worried.”

“I see.”

“You also know I can’t leave this alone.”

“Why not?”

“Because I’m your older brother, so I’ll at least stay the night. Maybe in the morning, you’ll be willing to talk to me.”

Another message – the twenty-fist one – showed up the next morning, slipped under the door, but Arlo found the letter first. “What’s this?”

“Nothing.”

“It’s not nothing. I’ll investigate.”

“Don’t. It’s my job.”

“I wish it wasn’t.”

Arlo prepared to leave, but then stopped, looking at Sebastian. “This wouldn’t happen to have something to do with, you know, the thing you told me about? The reason you came back to Portia and why you’re avoiding Robin – mom? The thing you’ve not told Yuki about, but want to?”

Sebastian let out a sigh. “I don’t know.”

“You know, that isn’t your fault.” Arlo let out a sigh. “Things are going to be okay.”

“Yeah right.”

“They are. I promise.”

Sebastian found himself sitting on the bed, looking up at the ceiling, _thinking_ now about the reason he left. He definitely didn’t want to see _her_ of all people, yet he – how anyone other than Sam and Demetrius knew where he was, he honestly didn’t know. He wasn’t sure he wanted to know, given the fact he didn’t want to think either would betray him – particularly Demetrius after they were now on speaking terms. “I need a cigarette.”

He headed outside of the workshop them, not wanting to smoke inside. He rarely if ever smoked anymore. On top of the fact getting one's hands-on cigarettes in Portia proved no easy task, he found himself far less stressed than when he lived in Stardew Valley in his mother’s basement. Now, though, with all the stress piling on he definitely needed a smoke, something he didn’t do inside – ever.

Although, he did take his cigarettes downstairs, so his ashtray was out of the way of everybody. Here, he’d set up a spot a few feet away from the door. Originally, before Yuki showed up, he’d kept it right by the door, but when she – and Arlo for that matter, started coming by he started keeping the ashtray away from the door, further down the side of the workshop.

Yuki…

“Shit. I’m going to have to tell her about last summer.” Sebastian gritted his teeth after saying those words out loud before going to a second cigarette. “ _She deserves to know. She deserves to know why things haven’t progressed. Why I haven’t let things progress to where I’m returning…_ ” He shook his head, finding himself frustrated, He was on his third cigarette when he saw Arlo coming down the path.

His brother swung the gate open and started over, jumping his hands into his pockets. “So…”

“Arlo.”

“How many have you had?”

“Does it matter?”

“How much you smoke indicates how stressed you are.” Arlo let out a sigh, the worry evident in his eyes. “Of how much you don’t indicate who much of a good mood you're in.”

Sebastian swallowed. “Please don’t make me answer that one.”

“Just – don’t have any more today. I’ve already the feeling you’ve had more than one.”

Sebastian nodded his head in response, unsure if he could keep the promise.

“Look.”

Sebastian let out a sigh. “What have you done Arlo?”

“I did some investigating.”

“I wish you hadn’t.”

“Be at the Round Table at five sharp.”

“That…” Sebastian tensed up.

“I know you don’t want to interact with people right now, but please trust me.”

He knew Arlo would show up at the workshop if he didn’t so – so he showed. Arlo, with his information regarding whoever was stalking and harassing him – likely Abigail, which sent shivers down his spine – well, he didn’t show up in time, yet he waited. Sometimes, with Arlo’s job with the Civil Corps ran late. However, instead of Arlo showing up half-an-hour late…

“Sebastian?”

Sebastian froze. “He didn’t.” He looked up at the person, shocked to see _them_. It was neither Yuki nor Abigail. “Maru?” He watched his younger half-sister worry her lip, refusing to look him in the eye. “You’re the one who sent the messages?”

He ran a hand through his dark hair, a stark contrast to the ed Arlo and Maru inherited from their mother. “Yes. You should know why.”

His hands gripped his dark hair. “What was Arlo thinking?”

“I was thinking the two of you need to talk.”

“Arlo…” Sebastian pinched the bridge of his nose. Arlo could be so aggressive in his approach to things at times.

“Look.” Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Maru squirm uncomfortable, making him wonder how Arlo managed to get her to show. Obviously, she’d not expected Sebastian – her target, to be there. “I’m not sure how to put this.”

“I told you, we’d have a talk about your behavior.”

“Yes, but isn’t this something between my brother and me? You’re being…”

“Maru…” Sebastian choked out the word.

“… so forceful.”

“Maru!”

“What?”

“He’s our older brother.” Sebastian barely looked up, but she saw the blush spread across her face. He wasn’t sure he wanted to know what she was thinking.

Arlo of course didn’t hesitate in sitting, but Django – Round Table’s owner came over and set a cup of mint tea in front of Sebastian, possibly because Arlo informed the one other person Sebastian told about the previous summer what was going on. Arlo elbowed him, indicating he should speak. After taking a sip of the tea to calm his stomach. “How did you find me?”

“I saw you in the background of a picture of the AI. I saw you with a girl other than Abigail.”

“Other than…” Sebastian swallowed; his hand which was near the teacup tightened as his jaw did. “Why? Why did you…”

“Why? I told you that should be obvious.”

Arlo let out a sigh. “Because you think Sebby’s cheating on this other girl?”

“Seb…” From the sound of Maru’s voice, she seemed displeased for some reason, almost as if the closeness to Arlo bothered her. Sebastian shook his head slightly, swallowing; she hated him, so she was likely upset he knew their older brother better.

“I mean, right after the two of you had sex? Why would…”

“Sex.” Sebastian’s head spun. “It’s not what…”

“What I think? She’d told us it was the first time for you two, and then you go and…”

“Yeah, it was my first time.” His body shook, hearing himself speak to Mary so angrily, but he found himself looking at her angrily. “And _that_ is what is the big deal about it.”

“Chicken.”

“Chi…” Sebastian swallowed.

“It was just consensual sex Seb…”

“It wasn’t consensual! It wasn’t consensual at all!”

He watched Maru’s eyes blink. “But you wouldn’t…”

“Oh. Why don’t you go ahead and jump to the conclusion that I’m the one who didn’t check for consent, why don’t you? You do hate me that much, don’t you?” He watched Maru shrivel slightly. She spoke quietly but looked as if she were going to cry – something he always hated. He lowered his tone, unsure of what to say to calm her- He always messed up in that regard. “Maru, I…”

“I don’t hate you.”

“You… what?”

“I get mad at you, but I don’t hate you. Why…”

“Why what?”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“It’s not as if anybody would have believed me. Plus, it’s my fault for getting that drunk. It's my fault for…”

He felt Arlo touch the back of his head. “Not your fault. I’ve told you that.”

“I should have been more assertive in saying no long before that.”

“Stop blaming yourself.” It wasn’t Arlo who said this. “Sebastian, was Abigail – was she stalking you?”

“Maybe.”

“You never reciprocated?”

“What does it matter?”

“Because everyone thought…”

“And you wonder why I said nobody would believe me. I mean, you actually…” He couldn’t say it. He couldn’t be mad at Maru for his lack of communication skills.

“I’m sorry. I really stepped into it sending you those messages. I thought I was lucky – Arlo…” For some reason, Sebastion thought he picked up on a hint of dislike in her voice. “Didn’t arrest me.”

“It’s okay.”

“Things will be okay. The two of you have talked.”

Sebastian hoped they would be.

**Author's Note:**

> I know a few people will feel this is out of character for Abigail due to the fact many interpret Sebastian as having feelings for her,. However, given how uncomfortable Sebastian is in social settings including dealing with strangers, one can also interpret him as not reciprocating her feelings if not her outright stalking him, but her stalking can be interpreted as shifting to the farmer.


End file.
